The present invention relates to containers, and more particularly to shipping and point of sale display containers.
Containerboard and paperboard containers are created for a great variety of purposes. For example, containers are used for storing, packaging, shipping and displaying products of practically any nature. Generally, a container is chosen to satisfy only a single particular need such as crushing strength for a shipping container or ornamental value for a display container, but not both.
The present invention is a blank and container that may be used for packaging, shipping and displaying products. The container may be used as a single unit or may be separated into two substantially identical display units. A removable H-divider is disposed within the container to separate the single container into two separate display units and to provide additional structural support. Like the container, the H-divider is separable, wherein individual sections of the H-divider remain with each display unit to provide structural or other support to each display unit. Additionally, a closure panel may be inserted as a top closure for the container.
At the point of use the container can be displayed in a variety of ways. The container may be displayed vertically, horizontally or folded along the detachable hinge line to display the display units in a back-to-back relationship. Additionally, the container may be separated along the detachable hinge line wherein the display units may be used in a side-by-side, stacked or individual configuration.